The Start
by elephantsrocmysox
Summary: Although Big Brother is the leader of the country Winston protests against, he is hardly mentioned in the book. This is his story. Play format


**A/N: Summary: Big Brother is the leader of Oceania but he is hardly mentioned in the book. This is his story, his life from the beginning. Play Format.**

**Yea I know, bad summary but w/e. Read on my reviewers!**

**BTW italics indicate stage directions, regular text is lines.**

Scene 1

_Narrator sits on a stool on a side of the stage. An overhead projector is placed at center stage. A spotlight is on the narrator and pictures show what the narrator is describing._

Narrator: On November 3rd, 1932 a man, Robert Goldstein, now known as Big Brother, is born into a regular family. He had a mother, a father, and a brother Emmanuel. He went to school and led a normal life. He made friends, in fact, he was even normal! Well, he was, until he reached fourth grade. In fourth grade something changed about the way Robert thought. He started to, well; these pictures can't describe what he thought. A journey in time might clear up what went on in Robert Goldstein's head, when he was nine years old.

_Lights go out, the overhead projector is removed and desks are put on stage. Ms. Reynolds and students are having discussion. In the mean time Narrator is trying to blend in with the students._

Ms. Reynolds: Alright class settle down now.

_Students shuffle into desks. Narrator sits next to Robert, who is in the back of the classroom._

Ms. Reynolds: Good. Now I know you're all excited about our trip to the State House tomorrow, I know I am. So everybody get a good night's rest tonight and come prepared to leave immediately. You're free to do as you wish until the end of school.

_Ms. Reynolds exits and students stand up and chat. Robert just sits at his desk writing stories. A group of students whisper and point at Robert. Finally, they approach him._

Billy: Whatcha writing there loser? _Grabs paper from Robert_

Robert: Hey give that back!

Billy: Why should I? You writin' bad things about other people in this?

Robert: No, now give it back.

Billy: I don't think I will.

Joe: C'mon Billy read it!

Billy: Joe, do you think I'd read this aloud for everyone to hear? What kind of person do you think I am?

Gail: A darn good one. Nobody keeps secrets from their friends. Right Robert?

Robert: I…I suppose…not.

Gail: Good. I suppose then you wouldn't mind if we read this aloud to the class would you?

Robert: Um…

Joe: Just gimme that thing _grabs paper from Billy. Begins to read_. The Revolution will begin with a bang. Once the party has enough power things will go smoothly.

_Narrator stands up and everyone freezes._

Narrator: As you can see even then Robert had his great idea, a world, where everyone worshipped him, where he was G-d. Shall we continue?

Joe: What revolution? You hatin' 'gainst the world we live in. You plannin' to overthrow our great president?

Robert: _nervously _it's just a story Joe. It's called being creative.

_The bell rings and Robert gaining courage grabs the paper out of Joe's hands and rips it to pieces. He exits running._

Joe: Sheesh, what got into him?

Gail: I don't know.

_Everyone freezes._

Narrator: _to Gail_ Of course you know Gail. It was bullies like you in Robert's life that led him to overthrow the government. In fact, your buddy Joe over there was the first to die. You lived though. You survived because you were a suck-up. Now, your daughter, Julia, is also a suck-up. But, I'm telling you your future here Gail, why don't you continue with the present, since you know not of what I speak.

Billy: C'mon let's go to my house.

_Billy, Joe, and Gail exit. Ms. Reynolds enters along with a state official._

Ms. Reynolds: What is it you want?

Official: I'm here to see one of your students, Robert Goldstein is his name.

Ms Reynolds: School is over sir, I'm afraid you couldn't see him even if I let you.

Official: Fine. I'll be back tomorrow.

Ms. Reynolds: I can't let you take one of the students unless you're a parent or guardian.

Official: What if I have a search warrant? Here's your copy _hands piece of paper to Ms Reynolds _I'll be back tomorrow. _Official exits_

Ms. Reynolds: _shocked, scared_ Oh my.

_Lights go out. End scene._


End file.
